Punto de Ebullición
by white n' teal
Summary: "Soy Annie, la eterna víctima. De los Juegos del Hambre, del Capitolio y de mi propia cabeza. Soy víctima del agua, de la lluvia y del constante cambio en ella. Estoy detrás de mi propio cristal que sólo aumenta el melodrama. Y día a día, las lágrimas contribuyen a ensombrecerlo más y más". La historia de Annie Cresta.
1. El Centro de Atención

**Disclaimer: todos los personajes pertenecen a Suzanne Collins, yo sólo escribo la historia alternativa de uno de ellos, en este caso, Annie Cresta.**

**Este es el primer capítulo de un fic que pretende contar de a poco y a veces dando saltos bruscos, flashbacks e incluso inmensos raccontos, la historia de Annie Cresta. Me centraré más en ella que en Finnick, aunque por supuesto el hombre aparecerá para felicidad de mí. **

**Muchas gracias a quienes lleguen a la historia por casualidad y si les gusta, que lean el primer capítulo. Estoy algo confusa con él, pero luego todo se irá entrelazando. Si os gusta, estaría terminantemente agradecida si dejaran un review para saber como va mi trabajo, soy nueva en esto.**

* * *

**CAPÍTULO UNO**

* * *

_Yo era feliz, normal, quizá un poco melodramática y de las que sollozan por la prórroga del momento. Nunca pude aferrarme a los momentos hasta que simplemente se disolvían entre mis dedos._

_Ahora lloro más de lo que un ser humano podría imaginar. Los recuerdos, las caricias que se funden en mi cuerpo equivalentes a una memoria táctil que aborrezco cada día en mayor grado._

_Por la ventana se cuela una brisa inofensiva que sólo atrae los recuerdos más pobres, pero que juntos forman el haz de sensaciones que sólo me lleva a revivirlo nuevamente. Lacey, siempre con su indiscreción casi cómica, ha intentado crear historias ficticias de lo impecable que fue mi vida en un mejor tiempo. Un tiempo lejano que perdí paulatinamente desde el día que lo cambió todo. Tiene poco tacto sensible, pero detenerla no me ayudará, es quien se ha mantenido a mi lado siempre. Desde que mis lágrimas se derramaron como saladas olas de mar. En ese instante lo comencé a apreciar. Sólo las puedo visualizar, en algún instante, saturándose para pasar al vapor.  
_

_Mis lágrimas esbozan nuben en el cielo que luego se desintegran para devolverme la miseria. La lluvia no me es agena. Sé lo que me entrega y lo que pretende quitarme._

_Lo mejor siempre es comenzar por el irreprochable inicio, el que avecina cada bucólico pero melodramático final a la vuelta de la esquina.  
_

* * *

Fuerte viento indica que se avecina una tormenta, incluso en las vísperas del episodio más pleno de verano. Los pocos árboles que rodean el lugar se sacuden como sucumbidos a la epilepsia. Siento una gran energía negativa en el ambiente, como que la tierra se queja por algo mediante sus prolongaciones. Me mantengo en ese estado hasta enterarme de lo ridículo que sería que alguien se internara en mis pensamientos.

Es verdad que debería estar nerviosa, y lo estoy, ¿pero en serio demostrarlo tiene alguna ventaja? No me darán inmunidad por eso. Nuevamente me río en el interior al saber que este es el único día del año en que mis compatriotas no me reclaman por llevar las emociones a flor de piel. No puedo llorar el día de la Cosecha.

Ya se fueron todos hace unos minutos. Cinco para ser precisos. Mi reloj lo indica cuando le echo un vistazo. Todos van a casa, no quieren permanecer alejados de sus seres queridos mientras el tiempo se escurre entre sus dedos como Arena. Aún cuando los Voluntarios sean cosa de todos los días, siempre existen las malas vibras.

Yo no estoy en casa por la simple razón que mamá está hecha una piscina de lágrimas. No puedo soportarla cuando se pone así, cuando sobre melancoliza las cosas, ya tengo suficiente conmigo misma. El viento se le compara, pero este mantiene su ritmo y no protagoniza los crípticos bucles emocionales de mi madre. Quizá ya sé de donde saqué lo mío.

- Disculpa…

La voz me toma por sorpresa, el volteo es violento para enterarme del individuo que no eligió la opción de mantener el parque vacío. De inmediato capto la mirada sombría de la persona a quien menos quiero ver hoy después de mi madre.

- ¿Annie? –comienza con su voz rasposa Milano Tempest. Entrenador de la Academia Windsor. Famoso combatiente; apesadumbrado segundo lugar. He escuchado chismes sobre él que n hacen más que animarme.

- La misma –repongo intentando sonar cortante. Quizá unas pocas palabras logren alejarlo. No soy de esas que pretender vivir el destino sin buitres humanos que la perturben –con buitres me refiero a todo ser viviente- sólo me siento algo punzante hoy. Continúo con la creencia de que esas personalidades defensivas son sobrevaloradas.

El entrenador Tempest lanza una mirada escrutadora. Por un instante divago entre las posibilidades de su amabilidad sincera, pero no tiene caso. No soy experta en gente, pero él no es de los que se acerca por caridad.

- Quería hablar unas palabras contigo –dice, seca pero empáticamente.

Supongo que aquí pensarán que ha acudido a mi sector de relajo provisional para meterme en la cabeza la idea de que entre a los Juegos. Pues soy una excelente combatiente, y todos quieren de mí lo mejor. Que mis padres se han negado en primera instancia pero han aceptado ahora el potencial de su segunda hija, pues yo tengo las de ganar. Que soy valiente, y que él mismo confía en mí como su sombra.

- Suéltelo.

Él suspira con agobio.

- Es sobre Asher.

Es todo lo contrario. Él viene a con todo el discurso que explayé antes, pero no tiene que ver conmigo, sino con mi empedernido hermano. El problema es que se detiene y deja a las personas queriendo más cuando más lo necesitan, sin ánimos de insinuar sentido negro.

- Está en casa –informo, balbuceando. Esquivar este tema es lo que me ha tenido preocupada toda la semana, y el hombre se presenta conteniendo una risa acerca de mis débiles movimientos. Hago el ademán de darle la espalda, pero me toma el hombro minimizando las distancias y yo me recojo aún peor. Termino despegándome por completo del asiento.

- Vamos Annie, sé que no tenemos la mejor relación, pero no vengo a hablar de ti, quiero que conversemos sobre Asher. –Su voz se torna ahora sombría y concisa. Me hace querer escapar. No lo hago, me quedo mirándolo.

No me entra en la cabeza su vergüenza al venir hasta aquí para hablarme como si fuéramos mejores amigos. O peor, como si la leyenda no hablara de mi futuro siendo machucado por su criterio "profesional".

- Puede ir a hablar con él. –Aún no localizo la fuente de mi leve tartamudeo. Quizá los efectos de la festividad comienzan a alcanzarme. Después de todo quedan sólo unas horas para la Cosecha. Ya debiera irme a casa, soportar a mi madre-. Asher está en casa y será mucho más adecuado que hable con él que conmigo.

- Sé que tú puedes convencerlo, a ti siempre te escucha.

¿Cómo diablos sabe sobre la relación entre yo y Asher? Es un simple entrenador. Su inesperada cultura y la mención a la cercanía que compartíamos con mi hermano me impulsan a puntualizar con lo siguiente.

- No tengo nada que hablar con usted. Será la Cosecha luego, ¿por qué no deja de meterse en nuestra familia? –Lo último se desatina melodramático, pero no tengo nada que esconder.

Fue este hombre el que me "eximió" de la Academia cuando dijo lo poco adecuada que era para mí. Utilizó palabras floreadas con las que mis padres quedaron satisfechos, pero Asher se comportó de una forma distinta. Los Juegos, por alguna razón siempre lo fueron todo para él. Yo me debatía entre las inclinaciones hasta que la encrucijada con Tempest me dio la respuesta. Hubo ocasiones –lo admito- en que sí quería ir a los juegos, pero luego el mal presentimiento de acondicionaba en mi estómago.

Puede que no se lo haya dicho al Entrenador Tempest, pero Asher se distanció un poco de mí luego de eso. Como si el estatus de las personas tuviera estrecha relación con su posición en la cinta mecánica hacia los Juegos del Hambre.

Luego de lo de Asher y la rabia que sentía hacia Tempest por sacarme de la lucha por ser la Voluntaria del distrito, mil cosas se me pasaron por la cabeza. En este instante ya no sé qué quiero ni qué quise en primer lugar, y el hecho de que se presente un día tan intransitable en mis emociones como lo es la Cosecha no me ayuda.

Tempest continúa.

- Cresta –de pronto le coge cariño a mi apellido, yo sólo me lo imagino dirigiéndose a mi cuando yo aún pertenecía a la Academia-. Tú hermano ha perdido la perspectiva. Tiene que saber que se ha preparado para esto por muchos años, no puede tirarlo todo al tacho de la basura. Yo lo sé porque tengo experiencia.

Ah. Se me olvido hablar de la pequeña crisis que tuvo Asher hace poco en que dirimió el lío en el que se metería al ir a los Juegos del Hambre. Recordó el valor de su existencia y etcétera, etcétera. No le dije nada, el entrenador de un día para otro escogió a su tributo ideal y luego el muy intransigente decide que no quiere hacerlo. Preferí no tomar lados en la historia pues ni yo tenía las cosas claras acerca de la factibilidad de los juegos y todo eso.

Esta es la primera vez que Tempest se me acerca luego de que las noticias lo derribaran como un tifón. Supongo que ya reconoció mi valor dentro de la historia.

- He querido hablar con él para hacerlo recapacitar –me explica, ya rosando los límites de los gestos caninos-. Pero no ha venido a la Academia, temo por él, que alguien le haya metido ideas en la cabeza.

Desde luego no habla de mí. Estaría intercambiando palabras con su mayor enemiga si de eso se tratara, o si eso sospechara. Sinceramente, ni idea de quién podría envenenar a mi hermano, quien nunca se ha dejado influenciar por ningún alma. Quizá antes de recaer en su lista de personajes prescindibles pero de igual forma importantes, me habría oído, pero los Juegos son otro tema. Sus dibujos infantiles hace diez años compartían la temática de los arpones y lanzas, desprovistos de censura para menores en los que él mismo se incluía.

- No sé qué lo hizo cambiar de opinión, por lo que no tiene razón para hablar conmigo –le espeto, sintiéndome respondona, pero no tengo nada más qué hacer. El rencor continúa, y no tengo los medios para esconderlo.

- Sólo quería pedirte que trataras… que trataras de hacerlo recapacitar –me dice entrecortadamente, y tengo el presentimiento de que se echará a llorar. Él, con sus músculos de historieta y facciones duras como rocas. Un momento incómodo embarga la escena.

No le respondo. Sólo me despido con la mano muy inútilmente pues sé que no me estará observando. No se asoma la empatía por ninguna parte. Lo que suceda entre Asher y él no es problema mío, Tempest lo saldó todo en el instante que decidió quitarme de en medio.

Puede que lo haga personal, pero perdí cinco años de mi vida entrenando para un horizonte que se ensombreció de un momento para otro. Yo era buena, estoy segura. La gente no me lo decía, pero sé que lo pensaban muy dentro de mí.

Imagino un espejo retrovisor enseñándome la escena de Tempest compenetrándose con la hierba del mismo parque, siendo derrotado por el viento. Es una visión algo exagerada, es una masa de músculos, pero a veces esos diminutivos son los que me hacen sentirme mejor. Sólo con imaginármelo puedo visualizar a una persona despreciable siendo sometida. De ahí a que se materialice es otra historia, pero el tiempo no me alcanza para darme cuenta.

Dejo los árboles uno por uno detrás de mí mientras continúo por el sendero. Deambulo por los prados adoquinados a los costados y pienso acerca de la extraña aparición de Tempest. Hace ya tiempo que no le echaba el ojo. El hombre es por completo devoto a sus quehaceres. Recuerdo sus extenuantes rutinas y la pasión que le colocaba a cada ejercicio, tanto elemental como de armas. Su especialidad nunca fue la supervivencia, sino que las labores ofensivas. Yo siempre me destaqué en las lanzas, tengo más fuerza bruta que las otras chicas aún con mi menuda figura. Tempest me entrenaba, y hacía alegorías acerca del hermoso vistazo a una pelea entre Asher y yo. Asentía ante lo simbólico mientras yo pensaba en la realidad y en cómo se ensombrecería el marco al colocarnos a ambos en los juegos. Sumidos en un verdadero enfrentamiento de vida o muerte.

* * *

Por supuesto que todo eso no me interesó cuando Tempest mantuvo a Asher bajo su cuidado y me dejó a mí en la calle, hablando metafóricamente. Aquí tu dignidad tiene serias raíces en todo eso. Lacey siempre me repetía eso, y a ella no la sacaron a los diecisiete del entrenamiento. Pretendía ser la voluntaria hoy, pero no la escogieron. Lacey es una de mis amigas, pero no la he divisado hoy, quizá solloza en silencio en su cama al saber que su sueño de ha derrumbado como el mío. Se ha ido junto con las olas del mar. Lacey en una de esas personas que mantienen un aprecio intransigente por el agua que baña nuestras costas. Yo siempre repito que no es para tanto, hemos vivido siempre junto a él. Yo prefiero la lluvia, que también nos acompaña muy seguido.

Para llegar a casa debo cruzar el camino empedrado de al lado de mirador principal del Distrito. Veo de pasada en sus inmediaciones a unas cuantas personas. Un hombre ya de edad que se sienta en una de las pocas sillas situadas en ángulos decentes. Apoya la mitad de su peso en un bastón tallado y muy grueso. Cuando no me entra en la cabeza que su corazón de veras palpita, lo percibo como una estatua. También hay una mujer de uno cuarenta con una niña pequeña tomada de la mano. Fuera de la edad elegible. No sé si postularla como una futura voluntaria o una de esas que no le tienen amor alguno al asunto. Las hay.

Las otras presencias se pasean entre edades ya maduras que hablan entre sí o se entregan al intermitente silencio. En último lugar hay dos chicos, un hombre y una mujer, tomados de la mano. Deben tener mi edad. De la chica cuelgan redondeados bucles rojizos y está algo pasada de pero, él lleva el cabello negro azabache y en punta. Es bastante más alto. Ella inclina su cabeza hacia el hombro del otro personaje. Es extraña esa conexión, por lo general los chicos de por aquí se sumergen en discusiones acerca de la habilidad de ambos géneros dentro de los Juegos del Hambre. Aun cuando las estadísticas hablen de más hombres ganadores, las chicas de igual forma se escurren con habilidades propias del género y la poca importancia de las cifras textuales. Es una discusión infinita de la que no soy parte. Sinceramente, creo más en los hombres con potencialidades, pero a veces nosotras podemos dar sorpresas.

Me quito el polerón grueso que encajé en la mañana alrededor de mi torso, aún con el frío que colinda nuestra piel, se levanta una masa húmeda y calurosa que lucha a muerte con el primer clima. He leído en ciertos libros que poseemos el tiempo más desconcertante del Panem. Quizá eso me gusta, quizá me guste ser diferente. Además, somos los únicos con un mar para bañarnos. He escuchado rumores acerca del Capitolio abriendo ciertas playas privadas, pero no son más que tonterías. No pueden soportar carecer lo que nosotros tenemos de sobra. Nuestra economía se respalda en ello. Y somos un distrito Profesional, y los números no mienten. Tenemos siete ganadores en sesenta y nueve juegos ya. Le hacemos la pelea al Uno y Dos.

También tengo que rodear la Aldea de los Vencedores para llegar a casa. Me dirán que no es posible, pues la Aldea siempre se encuentra en un sector aislado del resto la civilización, como proporcionando a los célebres ganadores un ambiente olímpico lejos del resto de la civilización. La verdad es que hay un sendero que se acurruca por la cuesta del risco del mirador y rosa casi por casualidad el terreno vencedor. Un kilómetro más allá, ya adentrándome nuevamente en las áreas ordinarias de habitantes, se encuentra mi casa. Debo desmentir esa afirmación de que "debo" pasar por la Aldea. Hay una mejor vista por este camino, algo más largo que el normal que tarda la mitad de tiempo, y como es día de Cosecha prefiero no toparme con nadie. Ni los vencedores están en casa pues ya los citan al Edificio de Justicia para esta festividad.

Sí, me empeño en llamarla festividad. Aquí el clima se tiñe por la algarabía. Todos quieren conocer a sus tributos. A quienes darán la cara por el pueblo pesquero del Panem. Si soy sincera, ya no tengo problema con eso. Aparte del pequeño encontrón con Tempest, ya se me había olvidado el hecho de que hoy podría tratarse de mi día en la gloria. Hay otra voluntaria estipulada, quien sacará las narices por todas las que entrenamos hombro a hombro con ella.

Me empecino en no mirar tan fijamente la morada de los vencedores. La más irradiada en mi ángulo es la de Finnick Odair. Él ganó hace ya cinco años ahora, el victorioso más joven de nuestro distrito. No puedo evitar contemplar con asombro la excéntrica decoración del arco de entrada. Veo redes embadurnadas a la madera decorativa, y muchas plantas trepadoras. Sería poco realista pensar que en cinco años hubo tiempo suficiente como para que crecieran tan fuertes, deben haber usado alguna clase de fertilizante. Además de eso, la veo coloreada de azul muy oscuro y blanco en ciertos detalles. Las cortinas obedecen al patrón, y están todas picadas a sus respectivos soportes, se ve claramente hacia dentro. La casa es gigantesca, incluso más que las de los snobs del distrito. Ser ganador tiene más ventajas de lo que se estipula.

Título que yo no llevaré. No tendré siquiera la oportunidad. Tempest se cuela nuevamente en mi cabeza y lucho odiseas para que se despegue.

Alcanzo a captar mi reflejo en uno de los ventanales más vistosos de la casa de Finnick Odair. Llevo el cabello hecho un auténtico nido de pájaros. No hago nada para arreglarlo, me da un aire más grácil. Por un momento pienso que alguien observa desde dentro, pero es sólo mi imaginación. No hay nadie en casa. Las moradas olímpicas se hallas vacías.

* * *

Me tardo más del tiempo necesario en arribar a los escalones de la entrada. Al igual que con la construcción previa, me estanco contemplando los longevos baches que enmarcan el terreno de mi hogar. Ya van un par de veces que me tropiezo de improviso caigo como saco de papas ante la atenta mirada de cualquiera de mis familiares. Cuando es papá no sufro de ningún desdén, cuando se trata de Asher sólo pretendo desaparecer, y cuando es mamá me entran las ilícitas ganas de aporrearla por no ponerse en mi lugar.

Esta vez no me tropiezo con las zanjas que pretenden continuamente desmedrar mi dignidad, sino que me acerco por el camino de cemento. No oigo sonidos, lo que no es extraño pues la instalación cae durante el horario valle en un silencio agobiante que hace dudar de las presencias dentro. Admito que prefiero cuando no hay nadie, pues aun cuando ninguno de los integrantes emita sonidos contundentes con su existencia, me complace más saber que tengo toda la casa para mí, y que haga lo que haga ninguno estará para controlarme con su imperceptible desdén.

En efecto, no hay nadie tampoco cuando cruzo la puerta de entrada, que se mantiene entreabierta. Sólo en la cocina me encuentro con el largo vestido floreado y el cabello descuidado de mamá, quien sopla febrilmente una taza de hierbas. Es extraño que haya decapitado una de las bolsitas hoy, por lo general valoriza en su caja impenetrable. Incluso echarles un vistazo representa una especie de pecado.

No suelto palabra, tampoco abro el refrigerador. Una leve ventisca se asoma por las cortinas de la única ventana en la cocina. Mamá no se inmuta. Yo le sigo el juego. Sólo se rompe el silencio mediante la pregunta que por inercia formulo:

- ¿Qué hora es?

Mamá se voltea hacia mí, dejando la taza sobre el mantel.

- Las doce y media.

- Gracias.

Ninguna varía el tono inmutable. Yo pues no pretendo iniciar una conversación, me siento muy eléctrica hoy. De ella no conozco las razones. De inmediato recuerdo que llevo un reloj en la muñeca y me reprimo mentalmente por la innecesaria amnesia que me llevó a romper el silencio y de paso imprimir mi necesidad de hablarle.

Sinceramente, no puedo explicar a lujo de detales que es lo que me lleva a repeler de esa forma a mi madre. No somos ni siquiera muy distantes en lo que a facultades supone. Ambas somos algo melodramáticas, pero ella se contenta en que todos lo sepan, mi propia melancolía brilla por su ausencia al pretender que nadie me tome por débil. Quizá ella da la pista de que en la familia se encuentra el gen críptico, lo que me descubre a mí, y no tiene reparos en cuidar mi imagen. Extrañamente, hoy la veo muy tranquila, obviamente haciendo de línea continua a su haz de malos augurios en el aire, pero no se ha desquitado con nadie. Por lo general es papá el que recibe los golpes, y eso me pone aún más furiosa.

Por un instante, las ganas irreprochables de volver a la escena de crimen en que Tempest me arrebató la tranquilidad se anidan en mi cabeza. Repito, mi hogar es mucho más placentero cuando las interferencias presenciales se han marchado ya hace tiempo.

Adoro los sábados por eso. Luego de mi turno en los botes –labor de la que no puedo zafarme, nadie lo hace- me presento en casa sabiendo que Asher entrena, papá guía los reportes semanales de albacora, y mamá tiene junta con sus amistades, sumidas en rituales esotéricos que no hacen más que perturbarme. Hoy es sábado, pero no un sábado corriente, por lo que el entrenamiento se ha cancelado por motivos obvios, los cargamentos de albacora ya se han realizado con anterioridad y los aires místicos no se engranan como es debido. Nada se comporta como de costumbre los días de cosecha.

* * *

Cuando me escurro desde la cocina hasta mi habitación –doce pasos, inconveniente, pues me hallo al lado de la fuente de alimento y soy víctima de ciertos ataques de ansiedad de repente- el viento cesa. Siempre he tildado a la cocina como el sector más helado de mi hogar. Está orientado hacia las poblaciones y sólo recibe luz entre las cinco y siete de la tarde. Mis pasos son bucólicos, quisiera volver a dormir y despertar cuando se acabe el día.

No quiero oír a mamá ni papá hablando sobre Asher. Este es su gran día. O debiera serlo. Ya tiene los dieciocho cumplidos hace algunos meses, y por más que pretenda ignorarlo, Tempest tiene toda su fe puesta en mi hermano, de eso no tengo duda alguna. De alguna forma todos lo visualizamos como el próximo tributo. No sé qué habrá pasado con él, y no me entero de su presencia hasta que oigo un susurro desde su habitación.

- Pssst, Annie.

El sonido se retuerce hasta envolverse en el viento que va y viene por el pasillo. Podría fingir que no lo escuché, no tengo deseos de hablar con él, que resuelva sus problemas solito.

- Annie. –La voz es serena, poco característica de él, que siempre se desenvuelve por la vida como si los demás estuvieran para enterarse de lo que piensa.

No tengo el coraje como para ignorarlo ahora, por lo que entro a su pieza con un gesto imperturbable que se apoco se ve perturbado.

En la pared de madera en frente de mi hermano, cuento de diez a doce flechas clavadas secamente. No debo averiguar el responsable de semejante desastre, pues el arco de Asher descansa satisfecho a un lado de su cama. Su rostro es el que no acompaña la escena de forma propicia. No me entero del estado del mío hasta que Asher abre la boca de nuevo:

- No es para tanto, deja de mirar allá –me ordena, señalándose a sí mismo como un empedernido niño.

- Sí es para tanto, piensa en cómo quedará la pared.

Mis palabras son estúpidas, lo sé. Reclamar acerca de la integridad de la casa cuando el tema reside en algo completamente distinto. Me hace un poco más feliz criticarlo de esa forma que enterarme de lo que sucede.

- Ambos sabemos que la pared te importa un rábano. Y a mí también. Incluso, se ve mucho mejor así decorada.

- ¿Y fue por eso que la llenaste de todas tus flechas? ¿Qué es lo que le sigue?

- Sacarlas –dice con aplomo pero al mismo tiempo ironía. De un momento a otro sé que no valía la pena entrar.

Hago el además de marcharme, pero Asher me llama de nuevo.

- No quería hablarte de las flechas, ya lo solucionaré luego. Si es que lo hago. Sólo quiero saber cómo está mamá, ¿sigue en la cocina con esa taza de té?

- Efectivo. –Cruzo los brazos, indagando entre las raíces de la pregunta. Así que algo tiene que ver con él el comportamiento extraño de mamá. No es como que la hayan solventado para volverla una estatua. Por lo general se le prende el ánimo cuando Asher está cerca de ella y se apaga cuando es mi turno. El acontecimiento de interrogante se presenta hoy cuando sé que Asher está en casa y la mujer no se inclina hacia ninguno de los dos extremos, como si esperara a que un artista viniera y la retratara.

Asher se baja de la cama y se acerca a la ventana con parsimonia innecesaria. Tengo el impulso de acercarme hacia la pared con las flechas e intentar sacar una, pero la explicación que conlleva me atrae más.

- Supongo que no escuchó cuando Amorel se marchó, le dije que no hiciera ruido pero al parecer no fue necesario –reflexiona Asher, al parecer emitiendo sus pensamientos en voz alta cuando su origen dependía del silencio con que se presentaran. Ahora Asher se enfrenta a mis preguntas.

De cualquier modo no lo agobio con ninguna de ellas. Sé quién es Amorel, es la chica con quien todos ligan a Asher, y por coincidencia que nunca me molesté en señalar, también es la voluntaria que Tempest eligió. Algo de relación deben tener ambas circunstancias, hablo del amorío con Asher y la posición en los rankings de la Academia, pero simplemente se me pasó.

Amorel me es completamente indiferente, siempre la identifiqué como una devota al entrenamiento que halló frutos a diferencia de mí. Es parecida a Lacey, y mi amiga no esconde su rencor ante la inexorable similitud que fue pasada por alto por Tempest al escoger a la otra chica.

Lo siguiente sale como si nada, ni yo le encuentro explicación, y me arrepiento junto después de soltarlo:

- Tempest pretendía hablar conmigo, se me apareció en el parque como un fantasma sin rumbo. –La caracterización es innecesaria, pero me empeño en hacerle saber que no fue de las interacciones más cómodas que he mantenido.

- ¿Qué quería?

No trago saliva y tartamudeo antes de revelar lo siguiente, pero si se me cruza un torrente de dudas antes de hacerlo. No me puede hacer daño después de todo, pero me cuesta decirlo.

- Me habló de tu cambio de parecer. Dijo que fue muy inesperado, y que no se lo dijiste a nadie antes de hoy. –Mis palabras son certeras, pero igualmente siento que no lo capta con el sentido que pretendí plasmar.

- Se lo dije a Amorel –se excusa a voltearse nuevamente a la ventana.

- Al parecer no fue suficiente, porque Tempest no se enteró hasta hace poco, y quiere hablar contigo.

Dentro de todas las declaraciones me empeño en no comunicar ninguna de mis opiniones sobre el caso. Pretendo actuar más como una paloma mensajera que como otro personaje dentro de la historia.

- Pues dile que yo no quiero hablar con él.

- Por si no lo has notado, ya no estoy en el parque, y no pretendo volver. Será mejor que se lo digas tú.

- Pues creo que nadie hablará con él, y sinceramente, es la menor de mis preocupaciones.

La menor de sus preocupaciones, y se desliza de a poco fuera de las mías, admito que algún pelo de intrincada me tenía todo el asunto, al menos le comuniqué a buen tiempo. Sólo tengo una duda existencial que me mantiene en la habitación.

- ¿Se podría saber qué paso? ¿Por qué ahora no quieres ser Voluntario?

- Nunca lo dije, sólo estoy un poco dudoso, necesito tiempo…

"Hoy es la cosecha, dentro de dos horas tendrás que rendirte a una decisión". No se lo digo, pero lo pienso ofuscada mientras lo miro taciturna, él se acopla a la situación, pero continúa.

- … es por eso que vino Amorel. Quería hablar con ella.

- Claro –replico tajantemente, no logro desintoxicarme de la ironía que sale a raudales, sin sentido-. De voluntario a voluntario, digo. Ustedes se entienden entre sí.

- Exactamente.

No digo nada más. Cualquier cosa que saliera de mi boca en ese instante resultaría un completo desatino, aún prevaleciendo en las reglas de una conversación ante el hermano voluntario que está a cuestas de lanzarse a un horno de tributos, o de decepción por parte de un grupo numeroso de personas.

Le tengo empatía por una vez en mi vida y dejo la habitación. Me dirijo a la mía para vestirme arreglada, con destino a la celebración que no llevaría mi nombre como etiqueta de recuerdos.

Visitas de Tempest. El mirador hacinado de personajes. La imagen de mamá quieta como si las fuerzas del mundo no la perturbaran. Una conversación relativamente normal con mi hermano en la que entraron amoríos y flechas clavadas en la pared de su habitación. Y fui yo quien acabó la conversación otorgándole el beneficio de la duda mediante mi silencio.

Los días de Cosecha no son de los más comunes ni corrientes.

Y menos este lo sería.


	2. Este Cuerpo No Es Mio

**Me tardé, pero subí el segundo capítulo. Continuamos con las Aventuras de Annie, o mejor dicho Anne Gabrielle Edelmira del Carmen Cresta. **

**Si lees esta historia y te gusta házmelo saber, los reviews no hieren a nadie :)**

* * *

**Capítulo 2: Este Cuerpo No Es Mío**

* * *

No, no era un día normal.

Como una práctica distinta a todas las cosechas que recordaba, salimos los tres juntos hacia las calles, Asher se abrió paso por el alfeizar de la ventana, pero eso no era nada de extraño, mamá quiso que nos reuniéramos como una familia feliz.

Sé que las últimas interacciones con Asher no fueron de las mejores, no sé qué me llevó a llevarle la contraria cuando todo el tiempo estuvimos hablando acerca de él, de su futuro en la jornada y en un par de momentos se me cruzó por la cabeza que yo debiera comportarme como un simple pilar para él. Sé que no soy el fundamental, pero de todas maneras soy su hermana.

Mamá no nos reprimió por ninguna atrocidad a sus chakras. Por el contrario, nos reunió para un elocuente almuerzo en que juro, nos veíamos como los protagonistas de un comercial de banco, de esos que se transmiten a los distritos aún cuando no tengamos de esos aquí. Asher mantenía su rostro atrofiado por el entusiasmo y mamá intentaba aplacarlo un poco, pero no había caso. Yo y mi imperturbable semblante no nos introdujimos mucho en la charla, me entretuve con la narración de Asher de la última ceremonia en la Academia. Ceremonia a la que no fui invitada por ya no formar parte de ella.

Mamá se contuvo y también consintió la algarabía en la voz de Asher como un día muy especial, incluso se puso unos pantalones negros hoy, a diferencia de todo el excentricismo que día a día caracteriza su ropa. Pantalones negros y blusa blanca, no parecía ella misma y eso por alguna culpable razón, me agradó.

Luego de unas cuadras de caminata con la familia feliz, me encuentro con Lacey a poca distancia de la plaza principal. Lleva un vestido coral con tirantes enrollados y una pequeña concha en su collar.

- ¿Siempre tan temática? –le sugiero, esperando una respuesta despreocupada.

- Puede ser. Nos transmitirán con mejor rating si nos vestimos tradicionales, al Capitolio le agradan esas cosas –aclara con una sonrisa. Casi no parece día de Cosecha. Le pongo punto final a mis intenciones, pero de todas formas siempre adquirimos en mejor rating, somos el Cuatro.

- Sí, claro.

Lacey me guiña un ojo y también lo hace cuando pasamos por un lado de un grupo de chicas de nuestra escuela. No comprendo por completo la relación de amor y odio entre ellas y mi confidente, pero sé que puede defenderse sola, dentro de poco sabré la calidad sospechosa de ese guiño.

Le echo una mirada rápida a las que ocupan el collar con la W grabada. "Academia Windsor". Los instructores nos obsequian una cuando hemos cumplido ya cinco años de entrenamiento. Yo la obtuve, pero debí quitármela cuando me expulsaron. De todas formas apretaba mucho el cuello, y es antiestética. Tampoco me gusta la forma en que pretenden llevar el reflector encima al usar una de esas. Brillan como si fueran de plástico.

- ¿Viste cómo me miró Virginia?

- Como si su padre se lo permitiera –comento, escudriñando en una risilla. La mitad del distrito sabe acerca de las poco éticas maneras en que el padre de Virginia Hollin la entrena para que tenga las estrellitas doradas en la Academia.

- Mejor que se guarde esas miraditas para cuando se anime a salir del nido, sólo le queda un año para después de hoy –dictamina Lacey.

Virginia Hollin lleva el pendiente respectivo. De hecho, es una de las favoritas de Tempest, cuando ya era pequeña el instructor se empeñaba en entrenarla por su cuenta. Se habla siempre de un adolescente al que apadrina Tempest o cualquiera de los otros expertos, poniendo énfasis en el niño que reluce por su talento para las armas o la supervivencia. Asher es uno de esos, ya saben por qué el mojigato persistió tanto hoy en la mañana para que le traspasara el recado a mi hermano.

- ¿Has conversado con Asher?

- ¿Por qué lo preguntas? –reflejo, más que nada proporcionándome tiempo para formular mi respuesta.

- Pues porque todos hablan de eso –me narra Lacey imitando la voz chismosa que ambas sabemos que disfruta. No importa si es mi próximo-a-ser-voluntario hermano. Observo el cemento antes de que Lacey reaccione-. ¿Annie?

Lo siguiente lo hago pensando en que mi compañera se conforme. Por alguna razón no me llama la atención traer el tema a discusión.

- Será voluntario –confieso secamente.

- ¿Y qué sucederá con Amorel? ¿Acaso irán juntos a la Arena? ¿Como enamorados? He escuchado tantas cosas…

- No te apresures.

Lacey es muy buena para tergiversar las palabras de la gente, aún cuando lo haga sin malas intenciones. No es un buen rasgo eso de plantear como resumen express lo primero que se le venga a la mente. Soy yo quien tiene que acallar los rumores que crea después. Me han dicho que soy así también, pero no a tal nivel como Lacey.

Siento mi responsabilidad aclarar la situación con lo más cuerdo que se me ocurra.

- Ellos han hablado mucho últimamente sobre eso, pero no sé cuales serán los planes de ella –luego de reflexionarlo digo lo siguiente-. Desde luego será una gran ventaja que vayan ambos, el Capitolio los adorará al saber que son amantes o algo parecido. Les gustan todas esas cosas mórbidas.

Puntualizo. Es extraño hablar de Asher de esa forma, pero Lacey no filtra lo que no comprende por completo, un rasgo extraño y poco predecible en ella. Eso es más un juego de palabras para mantenerla ocupada por un rato. Al menos hasta yo misma saber qué pasará con Amorel y Asher, y si lo que escuché esta mañana es verídico.

- ¿Vas a despedirte de tu madre? –inquiere Lacey cuando ya nos aproximamos a la fila de identificación. La implementaron ya hace unos años cuando se dieron cuenta de que había niños tránsfugos.

- No, no importa. La veré después del gran show de Asher.

Lacey reprime una sonrisa espontánea.

- Necesito ver qué hará. Los tributos deben acallar a los Patrocinadores desde el nido. O sea, desde aquí –asegura imitando un acento especializado que intento no satisfacer. El ambiente de cosecha ya se ha apoderado de mí, y ahora que lo pienso, es extraño visualizar a Asher con el cartelito de tributo delante.

- Sí, claro.

Nos formamos hasta que la fila se encoge. La agente de la paz toma mi dedo y hago lo posible por no quejarme cuando lo pincha con su aguja electrónica (¿cómo es eso?). Lacey suelta una risita por detrás, pero cuando es su turno no hace menos escándalo que yo, o al menos no logra disimularlo. Normalmente mi reacción a su inexperticia en el arte del estoicismo hubiera sido más notable, pero el contexto no me lo permite.

- Seríamos pésimas tributos –puntualizo.

- Al menos tú has tenido algo de práctica, yo sería un gatito entre leones.

Sí, he tenido práctica, pero por alguna razón me quitaron de la cinta transportadora que nos lleva a ser "aptos" para los Juegos. No hay muchas razones por lo que haya ocurrido. Estoy en el mismo nivel que Lacey, incluso ella me rebasa en pruebas físicas de resistencia o velocidad. Sostiene que es un hazmerreír, pero muchas personas lo hacen también.

- Creo que no va al caso –sugiero y entramos en nuestras secciones.

Busco a Asher con la mirada entre los chicos de un año más que yo. Los de dieciocho, por alguna razón, parecen mucho más maduros y desarrollados que los de una sección más abajo. Muchos llevan musculosas con los brazos al aire libre. Otros muestran el pendiente de la Academia Windsor, y algunos perdidos por allí, la muñequera del Centro Lugano, una escuela de capacitación especial para hombres. Cada año se lleva a cabo una contienda entre los mejores participantes varones de ambas escuelas. Las habladurías son que los instructores del Centro Lugano ejercen más presión sobre sus estudiantes, y por eso son prácticamente invencibles, pero los rumores se invalidan con la lucha decisiva.

Mi hermano quedó segundo este año, pero el chico de los Lugano tuvo que retirarse. Los rumores se esparcen muy rápido aquí, pero los detalles no son agradables.

Encuentro a Asher adelante en su sección, el cabello oscuro y revuelto me lo revela conversando con Darnell, uno de sus amigos.

Intento sacarme a Asher de la cabeza como puedo, por alguna razón me sale hasta en la sopa. En la escuela hay noticias de él porque tuvo una de las mejores calificaciones o participó en el desastre del siglo y todos los cómplices son demasiado cobardes como para compartir la culpa. No me sorprendería que tuviera un registro criminal, pero de todas formas se sacaría de encima toda infamia con sus palabras, o sus acciones. Hay chicas que lo embadurnan con la más indecente adoración. Una de ellas es Lacey.

No lo está mirando ahora, pero sé que piensa en Asher. Y yo tampoco puedo evitarlo, y hoy es de las peores circunstancias pues es imposible invalidar su protagonismo.

El área se llena de a poco. Entran Astrea y Maris, las gemelas amigas de Lacey que de a poco se me han ido acercando también. Es extraño, cada vez que las veo una se halla sonriendo y la otra en una mueca completamente opuesta, como si se pusieran de acuerdo para contrastar en sus emociones y no verse tan equivalentes. Si tuviera una gemela lo haría. Maris sonríe saliendo de la regla diaria, pero se ve deslumbrante con su vestido amarillo y el cabello oscuro recogido en un tomate sobre la cabeza.

- Buenas –saluda Maris mientras se coloca a mi lado. Su hermana se queda al otro.

Ya no hay vuelta atrás. Los Agentes de la Paz se alinean en los costados de cada una de las áreas mientras un silencio sepulcral se cierne sobre nosotros. Parece cosecha de distrito menor, pero no podemos evitarlo. Sólo se enciende un poco el ambiente cuando pone un zapato en el escenario el alcalde y nos sumerge en su idealista discurso.

Una ola quiebra en algún lado y quedo en trance mientras mis oídos repelen las palabras poco emotivas. Ese hombre siempre ha sido un poco robótico. Miro hacia ambos lados, a las casas, las tiendas ya completamente hipnotizadas por el acontecimiento: el único momento del año en que no hay movimiento en el Distrito Cuatro. Pareciera como que todos los días a cierta hora reina un aroma a euforia, o al menos la felicidad ambigua de los pescadores que pretenden acabar más rápido con su trabajo, pero siempre existe sonido menos en estos quince minutos antes de escoger a los adolescentes noticia del año.

Me fijo en los perfiles de la gente cerca de mí. Se mantienen todos en la línea de la inexpresión, volteados hacia el alcalde o escudriñando a sus lados nerviosos e incómodos como yo lo hago. Enmudecidos por el sonido del silencio y las palabras del alcalde que desde luego no le hace competencia.

Puede que sea un momento apacible, como la calma antes de la tormenta. Puede que aquí la cosecha no afecte mucho a las personas, por los voluntarios y todo ese jaleo de la competencia con los otros distritos Profesionales, pero es inevitable sentir algo de tensión, como si lo crudo de la situación no pudiera ser aplacado con nada.

El alcalde finalmente acaba con el Tratado de Traición que desde luego no ayuda para alegrarme. "Traidor ayer, traidor hoy, traidor mañana", eso es lo que nos dicen prácticamente.

- ¿Cómo está Landon? –le pregunto a Maris, algo así como para romper el silencio entre las cuatro. Landon es el tercer trillizo, el objeto extraño entre Maris y Astrea. Un par de veces lo he oído decir que aun cuando cuatro hubieran sido multitud, mataría por tener un hermano varón. Yo sólo le tengo piedad a la madre, siendo soltera y el padre perdido entre los transeúntes individualistas.

Pregunto porque Landon es algo aprensivo cuando se trata de la cosecha. Quizá no tiene muchas agallas, pero es comprensible todo eso, los otros chicos dirían que piensa y teme como una chica, pero cuando hablamos de este asunto, creo que todas las delicadeces tienen su fundamento y tomarlo con ironía no ayuda a nadie.

- Está bien, un poco nervioso en la mañana, pero Astrea se ocupó de que nada le entrara en la cabeza hasta después de la una, y la casa quedó bastante limpia. Mamá tuvo que trabajar media jornada –explica Maris, ya apoderándose de un semblante menos remilgado.

- Que bueno –asumo en el instante que el micrófono es amplificado de nuevo. Enmudezco cuando Leela Minogue sube al escenario.

Como siempre sorprende, sólo que esta vez cambia el outfit a algo menos extravagante que el año pasado, aún recuerdo el vestido verde musgo con el que todas soñamos después. Hoy lleva una falda negra y cortísima (¿quizá un short?) que brilla bajo las luces naturales. Tacones de casi veinte centímetros y un top verde esmeralda con un pequeño englobado por sobre la falda. Lo peculiar es el cabello, como siempre, que le llega hasta los tobillos. La larga melena rubia platino que esta vez lleva tomada en una trenza espiga, de esas que nunca he podido hacer. La estructura arquitectónica se arrastra tras ella como una cola de sirena.

- Wow –suelto sin remedio.

- Qué cabello.

Lacey se acaricia al parecer por instinto las puntas de su pelo, que es hasta los hombros. Es lindo y tiene distintos tonos que me agradan, pero como a todos los otros ejemplares, lo eclipsa la quinta extremidad de Leela.

- Buen día Distrito Cuatro, creo que anunciaron lluvia en la mañana, será mejor apresurarse.

Ah, también es poco complaciente, no como los escoltas de las otras cosechas que he visto en la pantalla. Ellos les dan miles de vueltas a las cosas y para cuando arriba el segundo de elegir a los somnolientos adolescentes, ya es el día siguiente. Quizá por eso Leela me pseudo-agrada. No seré hipócrita y diré lo contrario. Todo ciudadano de distrito le guarda algún grado de rencor a los Capitolinos, sobre todo si se ganan la vida extrayendo papeles al azar de una tómbola. Apuesto a que les hacen un curso para eso. Todo lo demás son fiestas y presentaciones públicas que disfrutan más que esforzarse por parecer felices.

La mujer –y la cola/serpiente- se acerca a la gran esfera de vidrio contenedora de los nombres masculinos de entre doce y dieciocho años. Es el momento en que recuerdo a Asher, debe de encontrarse preparando su salida triunfal. Veo movimiento en la sección de dieciocho. De todas formas no puede haber otro voluntario que no sea el elegido, va contra las reglas y representa un enorme desprestigio hacia la academia respectiva.

Su mano enguantada de blanco se desliza por las papeletas omnipresentes hasta que escoge una, que de todas formas sabe que no tendrá ningún remesón en el individuo respectivo.

- Baldomerus Hyde –resuena la voz grave, acompañada por otro quiebre de olas en la orilla más cercana. No vuela ni una mosca en todo el distrito.

No conozco al tal Baldomerus Hyde, y tampoco sale a escena. Ni idea de su edad ni capacidad, pero no es él en el que me concentro, sólo espero el grito de Asher, el que suena con agonía luego.

- ¡Soy Voluntario!

Mis interiores se estremecen en primera instancia, puedo visualizar a mi hermano ya bajo la denominación de tributo representante, en el tren, en el carruaje, en las entrevistas, entrenando, con su alianza. Pero en primer lugar, me lo imagino subiendo los escalones al escenario, cosa que no sucede y me percato de que todo lo anterior no lleva mucho respaldo pues la voz que se cuela en mis oídos no es ni siquiera característica de la que escucho todos los días en la mañana.

No es Asher el que grita, ni el que se interpone en la sección de dieciocho, sino que es otro chico, un chico pelirrojo, al que he visto antes.

- ¿Cuál es tu nombre cariño? –comienza Leela, apresurándose al parecer pues no le imprime mucha emoción a la pregunta.

El chico carraspea antes de contestar. Sí sé de quién se trata, obviamente.

- Darnell Salander –repone inclinando levemente la cabeza. Le echo una mirada rápida el sector adyacente, donde veo el cabello de Asher conflagrado por el viento. Tengo el impulso de llamarlo, pero la escena adelante me llama algo más la atención.

¿Qué hace Darnell ahí? Él es amigo de Asher, desde siempre, desde los cinco años si no me equivoco. Salen a veces en el mismo barco a pescar, van a la Academia Windsor juntos, incluso en un par de ocasiones en que mezclaban géneros para probar nuevas técnicas de aprendizaje, tuve que enfrentarme a él con el arpón. Es un as del arpón, pero escuché a Asher decir que es algo tosco y torpe.

Es el Darnell que yo también he conocido, incluso cuando me haya hablado unas tres veces en su vida.

Las preguntas dan vueltas mi cabeza, la mayoría destinadas a Asher y el resto a su extraña amistad que de un momento a otro ha decidido tomar el puesto de mi hermano.

¿Qué diablos estará pensando Tempest en este momento?

La situación continúa haciendo eco en mi mente hasta que Lacey me pega un codazo y me saca de mi trance, veo que Astrea y Maris también me observan con rostros interrogantes. Miro al suelo y nuevamente al escenario, después a Asher.

- ¿Qué sucede? No nos contaste nada de esto –reclama Lacey, ya completamente fuera del trance melancólico de antes. Sus ojos se abren como pelotas de pool y una de sus manos zarandea mi hombro.

- Te lo diría si supiera –repongo enfadada, ¿qué tipo de pregunta es esa?

- ¿Estás diciéndome que este es un verdadero cambio de libreto? ¿Que no lo sabías?

Asiento.

- Por los mares. ¿Qué estará pensando Asher en este momento? ¿Y Amorel? –el rostro de Lacey se contrae en una mueca irritada y desesperada, desesperada por saber qué sucede. En la práctica está graficando en su cara todo lo que siento en este instante. Las gemelas no varían en su expresión, es una de las pocas veces que las observo reflejando la misma emoción. Como dos gotas de agua.

El silencio embarga la plaza principal, creo que esto nadie se lo esperaba. Vuelvo a pensar en Tempest y en el peligro de suicidio en las tinieblas de la noche venidera. Puedo visualizarlo perdiéndolo todo luego de que su alumno estrella fuera destronado inmoralmente por un conocido, con lo poco teatral que es el instructor.

- Creo que es hora de seguir –procede Leela-. Démosle un aplauso a nuestro prolijo voluntario.

El aplauso es recíproco, pero suena confundido, no es coordinado ni fuerte como otras veces, aunque sí hay ciertos grupos masculinos que vitorean al chico en escena. Él mismo mantiene un semblante sepulcral.

- Hora de nuestro tributo femenino. –Leela repite el mismo procedimiento mientras se aleja de Darnell.

- ¿Qué va a suceder ahora? Te imaginas a Amorel yendo con Darnell en lugar de Asher. ¿Qué pensará tu hermano? ¿Tener que ver a su mejor amigo y a su novia luchando a muerte? ¿A quién escogerá? –Lacey se despista con las preguntas más inéditas mientras toda la parafernalia ocurre a manos de Leela en escena. Darnell sigue impertérrito como una piedra tallada. No me volteo a callar a Lacey, pues continúa amplificando todo lo que se pasar por mi mente-. ¿Ha pasado algo así antes? Creo que por los trigésimos…

- ¡Anne Gabrielle Cresta!

Durante un segundo retardado continúo escuchando a la voz cantarina a mi lado, pero esta se detiene cuando el familiar nombre se esparce como vapor por los presentes.

Lacey me contempla con los ojos como platos. Astrea y Maris hacen honor nuevamente de su similitud y las otras chicas a mi alrededor no varían en sus expresiones de pobre concordancia. Imagino mi rostro, pero no tengo el tiempo como para visualizarlo frente a un espejo. Otras cosas se difunden por mi cabeza en ese instante.

¡Amorel!

Ella es la voluntaria, ella debería gritar en este instante que el puesto le pertenece. Que ha entrenado toda su vida para ello. Yo no debo expropiar su honor, su premio, no alguien a la que inhibieron de sus actividades en la Academia hace años.

- Amorel –susurro intranquila, lo que luego se convierte en genuina desesperación-. Amorel. ¿Amorel?

Todo a mi alrededor se empaña, no pongo atención a Lacey, que como en todas sus malditas vidas transmite hasta por los codos. Maris se calla, pero Astrea le sigue el juego a Lacey, quien aporta también con tanteos en mi hombro y brazo derecho. No le pongo atención, pero sí me la quito de encima, la voz chirriante no me ayuda, hay sólo una persona que quiero ver en este momento. Tiene dieciocho años y es la andante de mi hermano, debiera hacerse presente y no la veo por ninguna parte.

Pasan veinte segundos, luego treinta, y los chismorreos guturales se prolongan cada vez con menor prestancia.

Amorel no grita, no habla. Por fin distingo una de las frases de Lacey, la que se cuela por mi filtro defensor.

- Annie… Amorel no ha gritado…

- ¡Ya lo sé! ¿Qué crees que soy sorda?

Por un instante sólo quiero quitármelos a todos de encima y hacerme un ovillo, que nadie me note. La nota desesperada se expande por mi cuerpo y siento que comienzo a temblar. Todos me observan. Aun cuando no me sea posible distinguir a todos los rostros intrusos, sé que todos me observan como a una atracción de museo.

Ya el tiempo transcurrido traduce de las reglas implícitas que debo avanzar y tomar mi lugar como tributo. Pero no estoy lista… No puedo ser un tributo. No puedo ir a los Juegos del Hambre. Tengo planes, aunque no los haya establecido aún. ¡Este es el destino de Asher!

Asher se me viene a la mente mientras camino mecánicamente hacia adelante. Está implantado en nosotros... saben. Eso de poner un pie tras otro para disminuir la distancia entre nosotros y otro lugar, pero la acción me sienta ajena.

En el instante en que me alzo por entre los demás percibo la humedad en los párpados.

- ¡Bienvenida a nuestra tributo femenina! –chilla Leela, no puedo evitar relacionarla con Lacey, quien yace debajo entre la multitud ordinaria que no debe apañárselas como yo-. Anne Gabrielle Cresta.

Es extraño escuchar ese nombre, ya que nunca lo uso. Supongo que mamá me introdujo con esa denominación al nacer, pero nunca he sentido el nombre Gabrielle como mío, desde pequeña que me llaman Annie. Siempre lo he preferido sobre el otro, y ahora me han condenado mediante un nombre que no tiene mucho sentido para mí.

Debería llevar todo el sentido del mundo. Hace cinco minutos había dentro de esa bola de cristal seis papeles con las palabras "Anne Gabrielle Cresta" escritos.

Ahora hay sólo cinco.

La primera lágrima baja por mis mejillas. No puedo evitarlo. Esa revolucionaria solivianta al resto hasta que en mi rostro corren sin parar. Miro hacia abajo, no me es posible levantar la vista para enterarme de como los presentes digieren mi condena. Por primera vez observo a Darnell, quien ha cambiado un poco la orientación de sus cejas. Algo que sea. Un rasgo de reconocimiento es lo que me deja peor.

Amorel no se hace presente antes, durante ni después mi triunfal puesta en escena.

El melodrama me acompaña hasta las puertas del Edificio de justicia. Me colocan al inicio de la fila india, delante de Darnell, de Leela y de los mentores que no me empeño en mirar. Una ola quiebra en la distancia, dictaminando el inicio de mi nueva era como figura pública. La confusión no me deja tranquila, pero la certeza de mi condición no es algo que pueda ignorar fácilmente.

* * *

Los colores cálidos de la fría habitación me envuelven durante los minutos que permanezco sola. "Esperando a mis seres queridos".

Se nota muy poco concurrida. Desconozco el destino de este lugar. Los sillones opulentos contrastan con las terminaciones minimalistas, pero incluso con ello, se ve muy agradable. Es como una habitación de ensueño, donde podría llevarse a cabo toda una historia de acción, drama y desamor. Imagino los cambios de clima visibles por la única ventana acompañando las frases introductorias.

"_Y entonces, deslizándose junto con las hojas del terrible otoño que vino a caer, Edelmira entró en la habitación para distinguir a la pareja prohibida en su acto de consumación. _

_No fue prolongado el tiempo de catarsis, pues la chica recurrió a su instinto salvaje […]"._

Podría dedicarme a continuar con la historia de Edelmira, pero un agente de la Paz irrumpe en el cuarto indemne mientras las nubes de vapor se disipan y dejan a mi protagonista en el olvido.

- Tienes tres minutos para hablar con cada ser querido.

Me asombra la emotividad que le pone. En serio, voy a llorar.

Las lágrimas se inhibieron hace tres minutos cuando por un instante olvidé lo que pasaba. Los sillones se volvieron más dignos de curiosidad. Lo importante ahora es no llorar en frente de mamá, o de Asher. Puede que vaya prácticamente a la guerra, pero no quiero llorar en frente de ellos.

Me pregunto a quien visitará Asher primero, ¿a Darnell o a mí?

Tengo la respuesta cuando se abre la puerta, descubriendo a Lacey y Astrea detrás. Me sorprende no distinguir a Maris, no porque suponga que debe venir a despedirse, sino porque estoy acostumbrada a verlas juntas casi siempre.

Le doy un abrazo espontáneo a Lacey y rompo a llorar.

Buen intento.

En medio del contacto con mi amiga y luchando los sollozos de ambas, escucho un estruendo afuera.

Escucho voces interpuestas y poco entendibles. Una discusión acalorada que poco me dice de la situación y ciertos reclamos desaforados de una voz mayor. Algo se rompe, quizá un florero o una columna de mármol. Luego otro grito femenino y después lo que me hiela la sangre. Un disparo me sacude de toda emoción anterior.

- ¡¿Qué fue eso?! –grito mientras me desencajo de Lacey y corro hacia la puerta más cercana. La única que hay en la habitación además de una que está clausurada.

No tengo que pelear con mi amiga pues ella también sigue el sonido hasta abrir la puerta sin la antelación de que habría un Agente de la Paz al otro lado dispuesto a hacer todo lo posible para cerrarnos el paso.

- Señorita Cresta, debe quedarse dentro de la habitación de despedidas.

No tengo otra opción que dejar de luchar, pero en el intertanto logro distinguir a mi hermano horrorizado, que observa hacia el sector que la puerta me bloquea. No hay nadie más, y temo por él hasta que un Agente lo toma del brazo y lo guía hacia un costado. No hay disparo que lo preceda, al menos en los siguientes segundos. Respiro aliviada hasta que la fuerza del Agente finalmente nos arroja a mí y a Lacey hacia dentro de la habitación.

Nos miramos confundidas. No comprendo que pasa. ¿Qué hago aquí? ¿Por qué me eligieron para los juegos cuando Amorel era la destinada a ellos? ¿Y a quién le acaban de disparar a quemarropa?

El silencio se extiende por lo que parece ser todo el Edificio de Justicia. No se mueve ni un dedo.


	3. No Me Juzguen

**Me tardé un poco menos que antes. Comenzaré a usar el estilo de Stephen King, eso de dividir los capítulos en números, no sé por qué me motiva más.**

* * *

**Capítulo 3: No Me Juzguen**

* * *

_1._

_Fueron instantes muy confusos, cuando escuché el disparo y nos enviaron de vuelta a la habitación. Luego de unos minutos de silencio en los que Lacey intentó articular palabras de aliento, entraron mamá y Asher. Él estaba agitado y casi no habló. Se me pasaron por la cabeza docenas de identidades que podría haber tenido el cuerpo baleado, pero no me digné a preguntarlo._

_No recuerdo con exactitud lo que le siguió, sólo sé que ambos, junto con Lacey y Astrea, hablaron sin parar luego. Yo sentía las voces como un bullicio belicoso del que pretendía alejarme a toda costa. Las palabras dulces de mis amigas fueron asaltadas por las de mi madre, quien no dejaba de atacar con frases como "esto yo lo sabía" o "debí haberlo sentido esta mañana". Yo desde luego lo último que deseaba oír era eso. _

_- ¡Cállense! ¡No quiero ver a nadie! –grite. Nada me importaba, ni mi integridad ni mi futuro, más que me dejaran tranquila. _

_- Annie… -dijo Asher con el temple de mediador que poco le resultó-. Sólo queremos ayudar._

_- ¡No quiero su ayuda! ¿De qué me sirve ahora? –por un instante pensé en golpearlo, tuve el instinto, necesitaba romper algo hasta que se hiciera trizas-. ¡Y ve a decirle a tu novia muchas gracias, muy amable de su parte!_

_Se quedó pasmado, lo que me contrajo en sorpresa pues debió haber imaginado un creciente rencor hacia Amorel. No quería explicaciones, me mantenía en una línea irracional de desesperanza. _

_Todo ese embrollo que se desencadenó el día de mi cosecha no me interesó allí, no tenía por qué. Era mi vida ahora la que estaba en juego, y no tenía exactamente muchas posibilidades. Las razones por lo que todo sucedió las conocí después, en instancias algo más idóneas. Yo me comporté, por decirlo en palabras poco suaves, como un agregado inesperado. Asher no sabía dónde meterse. Nadie. Él aún no había hablado con Darnell, quien residía en la habitación contigua junto a su hermana pequeña. _

_Cuando mamá comenzó con los respaldos astrales para el cambio de rumbo en mi vida, tuve suficiente. No recuerdo qué tantas atrocidades le dije, estaba fuera de mí. Luego se me dificultó la respiración –asma desconsiderada- y la desesperación llegó a su punto culminante cuando comencé a echar todo abajo. En otras palabras, me volví loca, o así se sintió. _

_Creo que en alguna parte había leído acerca de las cinco etapas emocionales básicas luego de un evento traumático en tu vida. La ira era la número dos luego de la negación. La ira refulgía dentro de mí, me corroía y no pude coercer mis instintos destructivos hasta que todo se volvió más lento y engominado. _

_Un agente de la paz llegó momentos después con una jeringa que poco pude distinguir entre mis menos y los brazos que intentaban sujetarme. _

_Me sedaron hasta que quedé dormida como un bebé indemne y pacífico. Como si nada hubiera sucedido. Desde eso momento caí en un profundo sueño del que aún no he despertado._

* * *

2.

En algún momento desperté. No sé exactamente cuándo. Mis manos me duelen, noto que llevo una cortadura prendada a la palma derecha. Debió haber precedido a un ataque destructivo, un jarrón o derivados. Las imágenes se pasean por mi cabeza como si fuera un parque de diversiones. Me tambaleo con cada nueva realización hasta que la más intransigente se planta como un yunque.

Voy a Los Juegos del Hambre. Mi nombre Salió elegido y nadie se presentó voluntaria por mí. Por un segundo pienso en que acompaño a Asher al matadero, pero luego recuerdo el voluminoso cambio de acontecimientos y de cómo intercambiamos papeles de la peor manera.

Yo voy y él no. Buenas noticias. De las mejores.

Viajo sobre algo que se mueve raudo por la calzada. Distinto las olas de mar y ciertas nibes congregándose en los cielos. Nubes negras. Se avecina una tormenta.

Mi predicción se materializa cuando el cristal del vehículo comienza a empañarse por el frío y una gota juguetona cae hasta perderse en el cemento. Miro hacia arriba. La tormenta no se avecina, la tormenta ya está aquí para acompañarme en mi pausado andar sobre un auto de lujo.

A mi lado van Leela y su trenza. El instrumento va justo rosando mi brazo desnudo y suspiro con el deseo de tocarla. Uno de los placeres culpables más absurdos pero que finalmente tengo la facilidad de experimentar. Por supuesto que entre medio no se toman en cuenta todos los requisitos que tengo que cumplir para realizar la hazaña.

De todas formas no tengo el tiempo. El auto se detiene en un santiamén, tampoco es como que nos encontremos muy lejos de la estación de trenes.

El chofer desciende para caballerosamente abrir nuestras puertas. Sé que de no estar en esta situación tan apremiante, lo agradecería con creces, por lo general esos detalles me encantan. Leela si que grafica todas esas cosas cuando se despide de él cordial como si fuera una autoridad.

- Por favor, muestren en camino a mis dos estrellas.

Los agentes de la paz nos rodean hasta colocarse a los lados en una línea recta y poco necesaria… como si fuéramos por la alfombra roja. Darnell se coloca delante de mí. Lo noto algo turbio y enderezado. Yo escondo la cabeza como un flamenco cuando nos erguimos frente a todo el público que acude en nuestro vitoreo. Distingo incluso a chicas de mi edad que aplauden, me aplauden a mí. Casi se nota como si yo hubiera elegido esto. Esto de ser el cuadro que todos analizan no me acomoda, por suerte la puerta del lustroso tren hace un sonidito de riel cuando Leela hace acto de presencia.

Entramos uno por uno y la algarabía se ensombrece por el efecto acústico hasta desaparecer por completo. El leve frío se transforma en calor abrasador en un principio y luego agradable. La calefacción aquí es lo que agradezco. Pero todo es muy diferente. Me ocurre algo similar a cuando permanecí aislada en esa habitación del Edificio de Justicia. La diferencia aquí es que no estoy sola.

Hay mucha combinación de colores pasteles, en las mismas paredes de los vagones y los sillones y lámparas. La mesa es de un marrón claro, como blanqueado y lleva el mantel ya puesto con innumerables pero organizados platos de un gris opaco. Todo parece combinar aún al verse una pelotera de cosas, nada de hacinamiento.

- Intenté dirigir la decoración desde casa, pero creo que el teléfono nunca será tan efectivo –explica Leela mientras analiza el lugar con detenimiento más crítico que el nuestro. Cada rincón funciona para alimentar mi curiosidad.

- Es… femenino –comenta Darnell. Es la primera vez que lo escucho hablar desde que el escenario. Momentos inconexos y poco agradables. Sería mejor eliminarlos así como así. El tono de voz me hace un poco de gracia, mezcla la ironía livianamente con un poco de resignación.

- De seguro que hallaras vagones más de tu agrado –le espeta Leela con una mueca de desagrado.

Darnell se encoge de hombros y alza las manos en rendición.

- Puedes ir a buscar a Finnick y Tamarin, de seguro estarán hablando con el chofer, siempre hacen tantos amigos en todas partes.

- ¿Dónde está la cabina del chofer? –pregunta Darnell abiertamente sarcástico-. No querrás que encuentre el camino yo solo.

Leela se incorpora del mullido sillón en el que había decidido reposar su magnificencia y deja el bolso verde limón sobre una mesa bajita de vidrio delante. La trenza se desliza por el cojín como si tuviera vida propia.

- Está bien, lo haré yo –asume y le lanza una mirada fría a Darnell antes de embelesarme con un temple mucho más emocionado a mí-. Intenten llevarse bien, escuche que los voluntarios del Uno y el Dos están bravos.

Dicho y hecho, sale por las puertas corredizas dejando una estela de instrucciones detrás.

- Apenas entramos y ya habla de la competencia –reclama Darnell antes de echarse al sillón en frente del recién abandonado por la escolta.

Admito que ni había pensado en eso. Hay otros veintidós chicos que han sido cosechados o se han ofrecido a ellos mismos para tener la oportunidad de luchan contra mí; sólo una más del grupo de tributos. No puedo evitar el escalofrío, la gota de empatía sombría que me recorre la espalda diciéndome que no soy la única en situación de tragedia. Todos harán lo necesario para no perderse entre la suerte. Incluso Darnell.

No pretendo asediarlo con preguntas ahora mismo. No estoy de humor y dudo que él lo esté como para ponerme al tanto de lo que ocurría. Tiene sus secretos, que obviamente me importan y quizá me incumban, pues probablemente tengan que ver con Asher, y algo me dice que yo soy el factor foráneo en la ecuación. No sé dónde entrará Amorel. Nadie se dignó a explicarme nada.

Sólo existe una duda insaciable que me asalta la cabeza. Me esfuerzo por escoger las mejores palabras.

- ¿Darnell?

Asiente, volteándose. Noto sus ojos débilmente anegados, lo que me hace dudar, pero la pregunta cubra mayor relevancia.

- ¿A-a quién le dispararon antes? ¿Qué ocurrió en el Edificio de Justicia?

Muy buen tema para comenzar la primera conversación con quien será tu primer rival y aliado los próximos días: la muerte.

Su rostro se contrae levemente pero recobra la sutileza con fortaleza lívida.

- No lo sé, no alcancé a ver nada. Yo también intenté salir pero los Agentes no me dejaron –me dice, manteniendo la mirada por un rato. Nuestra relación primeriza no filtra por ningún recoveco haber sigo conocidos ocasionales durante años.

- Está bien. Espero que no haya sido nada grave.

Ambos nos callamos. No sé cómo continuar y tampoco quiero hacerlo. Muy en el fondo, sólo pretendo quedarme tranquila y sin molestias. Si me van a distraer que sea con algo bueno. Saldría si pudiera, pero dudo que haya un balcón aledaño a un vagón del tren o algo así.

Permanezco estancada a un lado de una mesa entubada con muchas exquisiteces hasta que el sonido característico de la puerta me despierta. Ambos nos volteamos sorprendidos.

Desde el vagón colindante, surgen tres personas atareadas en una charla. En primera instancia no parecen percatarse de que han llegado a su destino. Una de ellas es Leela, quien se dirige atareada a la mujer del par nuevo que nos visita. Los conozco a ambos, sólo que es extraño encontrarse así de cerca y en la respectiva situación. Hubiera preferido mil veces haber chocado en la calle con alguno de ellos.

- Buenos días pequeños –dice el hombre macho-alfa de cabello rizado y ojos profundos como el océano mismo en un crepúsculo (quizá sea mucho decir pero mis instintos emocionales están a flor de piel). Casi no parece que tuviera diecinueve años.

Finnick Odair me observa por unos segundos antes de pasar la mirada por Darnell. Tiene un año más que él, deberán llevarse bien, después de todo Finnick estaba entrenado antes de ir a los Juegos, sólo que lo cosecharon unos años antes. Eso no lo detuvo para ser el campeón menos longevo de la historia.

- ¿Ya me familiarizaron con el vagón de entrada? Leela puso todo su esfuerzo en él, como se esforzó en comunicarme en la venida hasta aquí.

Sus palabras son frescas y aparentemente despreocupadas. No sé cómo tomarlas. Sí acaso intenta alivianar un poco el aire que tanto me sofoca desde hace cerca de una hora, o si su naturaleza es así de transigente. Una cosa es segura, Finnick Odair no presenta falencias a primera vista, es verdad lo que dicen.

Tamarin es distinta. Va por los treinta y cinco años, pero la altura la acompaña por más décadas si esos factores fueran directos. Mide algo así como metro ochenta y cinco, es más alta que Finnick, y lleva el cabello corto y de un rubio platinado y punzante. Sus juegos fueron cuando yo aún no había nacido, puede que un par de años antes, pero sus fotos la muestran muy distinta, incluso creo recordar la piel más bronceada.

- Buena materia prima con la que trabajar. Veo que tienes agallas para escoger Leela. –La voz de Tamarin es rasposa y poco amigable, pero el tono empírico se familiariza bien en mi cabeza. Me recuerda a alguien, y eso es bueno. –Broma, Leela. O al menos con el macho. Por desgracia Finnick lo reclamó primero.

Trago saliva. La opinión se tergiversa por completo. Un segundo después, los ojos ámbares de Tamarin se posan en mí.

- Ya veré qué hacer contigo pequeña. –Su mirada no es reconfortante, pero sus palabras sí se apaciguan un tanto. –He visto ya a muchos tributos, y las apariencias engañan en… la mayor parte de los casos.

Sé que eso debiera ponerme al día con la supuesta ventaja de mi ingenuo andar en el primer cuadro, pero no lo hace. Continúo vigilando sus ojos brillantes como si fueran a atacarme.

- No la espantes tan pronto Tamarin –se cuela Leela, a quien le he tomado más aprecio que a nadie en este lugar. –Ya veremos cómo se las trae, escuché por ahí unos rumores que tu hermano es de buena racha. Deben estar hechos de la misma madera.

Observo de reojo a Darnell, quien traga saliva y por primera vez siento necesidad de hablar con él o con Asher y preguntar qué sucede. Por otro lado, me indigna la desacertada inserción de mi hermano en el tema. Por un segundo pensé que esto ya no sería de él, por fatalista que fuera el precio a cambio.

Me sorprendo por mi falta de sentido común.

Tamarin me observa detenidamente sin ponerle atención a las palabras de Leela. Puede que piense lo mismo que yo, puede que no. Noto algo peculiar en la forma de analizar a la gente que me pone algo incómoda. Pero es mi mentora, no pretendo hacer nada que la estigmatice a ella antes de que la verdadera pelea comience. La necesito. Si su mirada suspicaz tiene razón de ser, no hay discusión.

- Hablaré luego contigo a solas, Anne –puntualiza.

- Annie –la corrijo sin reparos y luego me arrepiento. No es tiempo para hacer de listilla. Sólo…

- ¿Prefieres que te llamemos así? –intercede Leela y le agradezco mediante lo que fuera telepatía en otra dimensión. Me sonríe como una muñeca de trapo y en otras circunstancias me alejaría de ella, pero es la única que aparenta respaldarme en este momento y no pretendo ocultar mi temor tanto a la situación como a los personajes que participan.

Creo poder decir que mi temor se justifica.

Tamarin, Finnick e incluso Darnell también me observan como murciélagos en la oscuridad.

- Emm… sí –repongo entrecortadamente.

- Pues así será –dice Tamarin aplaudiendo una única vez, como sellando el trato y que todos lo graben. –Pero practica la facundia pequeña, necesitarás más que habilidades para ganar estos juegos.

Dicho esto, se va por donde arribó junto con Finnick Odair, quien no le sigue los pasos sino que se sumerge en una charla informativa con Darnell. Ninguno de los dos se interesa en mí. Oscilo entre las posibilidades de seguir a Tamarin como un cachorro o quedarme aquí esperándola. Pero quizá ya no vuelva.

Leela también se va, pero antes de hacerlo me introduce a la habitación con mi nombre grabado, la que como me entero, está al final de una infinidad de pasillos y puertas que no tengo tiempo de memorizar. La mujer promete entregarme un mapa más detallado luego, pero yo me rehúso. Puedo encontrarla yo sola. Sino preguntaré.

La última frase de Tamarin se me queda revoloteando como una mosca dentro de la cabeza. "…necesitaras más que habilidades para ganar estos juegos".

En primer lugar tengo que desenterrar mis condenadas habilidades.

* * *

3.

La decoración de mi santo cuarto no se asemeja nada a lo que he visto antes. Quizá al vagón en el que entré hace más o menos media hora, pero el asombro no se gasta con la aparición de nuevos elementos que lo estimulen.

Permanezco congelada en la misma posición y mueca frente a un espejo que podría haber costado más que una casa entera. Tiene inclinaciones en los extremos que lo hacen adecuarse a la pared como si hubiera surgido de ella. Me siento extraña entre todos estos lujos. No puedo evitar pensar en lo hermoso que es todo esto y lo mundana que me veo encertada por error en ello. Tampoco detengo mis visiones acerca de esa chica, de esa Amorel en mi lugar. Es más hermosa y más entrenada. Yo pertenezco al Distrito Cuatro y ella a este lugar.

Luego de unos momentos de charlas existenciales me echo en la cama como un saco de papas. Temo mancharla en primer lugar luego de ponerme en contacto con ella, pero recuerdo que ya me he cambiado con las infinitas prendas del guardarropa a mi izquierda y es improbable que ésas estén sucias. Me siento foránea, como si me hubieran raptado los extraterrestres.

No detengo ese sentimiento hasta que por arte de magia, el techo de un planco perlado me hipnotiza y no puedo detener el sueño imperceptible que me lleva de a pocos a dormir. No lo predigo, ya que es media tarde, como las cuatro, y a esta hora nunca me despisto, más que nada me siento más energizada, al contrario de los demás, pero percibo un cansancio un poco irreal que se mezcla con el constante malestar en mi estómago.

Continúa lloviendo.

* * *

4.

Despierto de golpe y respirando como si nunca lo hubiera hecho. La seda debajo de mí me indica que lo recién experimentado en sueños es completamente verídico.

La habitación parece engullirme. Lo catalogo como efectos secundarios del sedante que me inyectaron luego de la Cosecha.

Me percato del frío que siento en mis brazos. Al encontrarme con mi nuevo ropero no me detuve a pensar mucho y usé la primera camiseta a tiritas blanca e inmaculada que encontré. Eso combinado con un pantalón de buzo negro y arropado que contrarresta la temperatura en mis piernas. Siento escalofríos y al acurrucarme con mis propias manos el malestar se incrementa al tacto.

Una pequeña ráfaga que se comporta como el vestigio de viento y se cuela por las rendijas de la ventana me pone los pelos de punta. Me percato ahora del constante golpeteo en el mismo cristal y sé que está lloviendo. Me acerco al lugar para contemplar las afueras de mi hospitalaria cárcel.

Las nubes se mueven frenéticas por encima del tren, que al parecer va a una velocidad desmesurada. Pego la nariz a la ventana y la siento muy fría. El aliento contrasta y se condensa dejando una estela de vidrio empañado. Percibo el frío a ambos lados del cristal y algo extraño en la lluvia que no puede llegar a mí me hace romper a llorar e inmediato. Es extraño e inesperado.

Siento la reclusión, la posibilidad remota de despojarme de todo esto y continúo echando oleadas de aire caliente al vidrio que continúa desapareciendo, al igual que la imagen detrás. La sensación en el estómago y pecho molesta cuando intento dejar de llorar y debo echarme el cabello hacia atrás para que no me bloquee también de sentir como que voy a dormirme de nuevo. Todo se arremolina por mi cabeza una vez más antes de soltar dejar descansar mi cabeza en la ventana.

Ni la lluvia puede llegar hasta mí. Es verano, no debiera ni estar cayendo pero lo hace, se entromete en el verano radical y no puedo ni sentirla por ese estúpido vidrio.

No hago mucho más, sé que no hay alternativa, pero no puedo dejar de llorar. Es extraño. Sé que es fácil que lo haga, no soy una persona muy seria y me muestro propensa a soltar lágrimas, y ahora todas las razones se agolpan que ya no sé cuál de ellas me molesta más.

Arrastro los pies hacia el cajón más cercano y extraigo el primer abrigo que encuentro. Me encajo en él hasta que el frío se desvanece de a poco, pero no por completo. La única salida es entrar en la cama. Lo hago de a poco pues me cuesta desenredar todas las sábanas y cubiertas que me bloquean el paso, pero lo logro luego de más o menos medio minuto en el que no paro de sollozar por la frustración.

Me meto debajo de las sábanas. Pierdo la noción del tiempo. No pasa mucho tiempo hasta que vuelvo a internarme en mi cabeza como cosa de todos los días. Sea como sea me evado e la realidad, pero no funciona. Despierta o adormilada, las visiones son las mismas.

* * *

5.

- Annie, ¡Annie!

La voz no se distingue por el tono grave, más bien agudo como un pitido en confuso laberinto. Me despierta de un golpe inesperado, sacándome de la confusión.

En primer lugar abro los ojos como resortes. En segundo, noto la humedad que me cubre. Al abrigo de polar en el interior me tiene como un bebé sofocado y siento las mejillas surcadas por una sustancia solidificada y los ojos molestos. Sólo sé que quiero seguir durmiendo. No quiero oír esa voz.

- Annie contéstame o tendré que hacer uso de mis beneficios Capitolinos. No hay muchos que gocen de ellos, no pretendo alardear…

Leela continúa por un buen rato dándome razones por las que no debiera hacerme la muerta, ¿Qué no piensa que puedo estar en el baño en este momento?

Dicen que cuando ya pasan diez o cinco minutos de un sueño, no recuerdo bien, ya se ha borrado por completo al menos el noventa por ciento de su contenido. O sea que lo que en algún remoto instante de tu subconsciente se alojó en tu cabeza como su fuera un hotel, ya desapareció dejando un mísero rastro de piedrecillas. Esos son los momentos de frustración, en los que venderías tu alma al diablo por no seguir con la regla de incapacidad memoriona que todo simple mortal comparte. Bueno, esta vez me alegraría ser uno de esos condenados mortales. Desearía no recordar los sueños tan vívidamente que no parecen viajes hacia mundos imaginarios inventados por tu propio cerebro. Parecen rea les y tangibles en una época próspera.

Comenzaba todo en las calles del Distrito Cuatro y de vez en cuando me daba un paseo por el mirador colindante a la Aldea de los Vencedores. Veía cierta gente, ellos me observaban como si fuera una extraña, con miradas acusadoras que sólo penetraban en mí como en una pesadilla. Luego corría, me alejaba del mar pues siempre me pareció un peligro.

Me encontraba luego en el área de Cosecha, esperando a que los incesantes pálpitos de incertidumbre cesaran. Lo hacían, pero cuando mi nombre era llamado. Cuando esas arritmias se convertían en algo menos penoso y más inestable, más peligroso. Vi los ojos de Lacey muchas veces mirándome como a un animal herido. También los de Asher, y Leela, la escolta que no tuvo nada mejor que hacer que sacar mi nombre. También a mamá, a Astrea, a Maris y a Landon. Mucha gente. Decenas de personas que se volteaban a poner sus ojos acusadores sobre mí, como en el mirador.

Luego desaparecía dentro del Edificio de Justicia. Allí cada diez segundos –puede que me haya detenido a contarlos- sonaba un disparo que alteraba todo el ambiente impávido que en un principio sólo yo quebraba con mi introspección a mejores pensamientos. Pensamientos lindos que no llegaban desde ninguna esquina de mi mente. Vi la cabeza de una mujer en el suelo, con el cabello revuelto y esparcido por los azulejos. Esa no era una visión sanadora, ni buena para mi estado, y yo sólo tenía la necesidad de enterarme de quién era. Porque Darnell no lo sabe, y Asher en su tiempo no se molestó en decírmelo. Sólo cambiaba el tema.

Más allá de eso no recuerdo. Tampoco se me viene a la cabeza la tercera etapa del Estrés Post Traumático. Quizá no se presenta como respuesta porque ni siquiera he sufrido el famoso PTSD, no aún, este es sólo el comienzo y como siempre estoy amplificando las cosas hasta su peor versión.

Pero esto no tiene una buena versión.

- Ya salgo Leela. –Mi voz surge como desde las entrañas de la tierra, parece ultratumba.

El estruendo de la puerta revela a una eufórica Leela, quien escudriña la habitación rincón por rincón hasta hallarme tendida bajo toda la ropa de la cama. No es una buena imagen. Me siento pulgosa y fuera de lugar. Mientras ella reluce con sus excéntricas tenidas.

Entra como Pedro por su casa y se sienta a los pies de la cama.

- Annie, cariño, pareces como si te hubiera quedado mal la ropa. Levántate, hace un día precioso.

¿Precioso? Por lo que sé hace veinte minutos estaba lloviendo como si el mundo se fuera a acabar.

Pero la ventana enmarca algo distinto. El vidrio empañado es reemplazado por los rayos de sol relucientes que no alcanzan a colarse por completo, pero dan la idea de un verdadero paraíso afuera. La lluvia se ha marchado, y no sé si eso es bueno o malo. Me acurruco más en la cama.

- De todas formas será mejor que te levantes cariño, no querrás que Tamarin venga a buscarte a la fuerza. Aunque si lo hiciera Finnick yo misma me quedaría allí dentro…- rie Leela y yo no sé si seguirle el juego o lanzarle una mirada acusadora. -…pero lo dudo, Tamarin no suele delegar, así que yo temería. Y tendrás que anotar más porotitos puesto que eres Cosechada.

- ¿A qué te refieres con eso? –pregunto sorbiendo lo que haya en mi nariz que me molesta. Creo que es hora de que yo misma decida salir de la cama.

- Voy a hablar por lo que yo sé –me advierte utilizando sus manos teatralmente-. ¿No quieres pañuelos? Tu carita debe estar impecable para cuando lleguemos mañana.

No repongo, quiero escuchar lo que tenga que decir. Sin ofender, es lo más útil que podría comunicarme desde que me condenó hace unas horas en la cosecha.

- Bueno, volviendo a lo otro. –Juega con sus manos como una niña pequeña. –Pues, los mentores de Distritos Profesionales como el nuestro –me extraño cuando dice "nuestro", pero no la detengo- tienden a preferir a los tributos que se han presentado voluntarios. Eso es obvio. Y por lo general el mentor que se queda con el adolescente cosechado pues… revisa su potencial y si no lo deja a un lado y juegan al dos por uno.

- ¿Dos por uno?

- Que ambos mentores ayudan a un solo tributo pues saben que este tiene las de ganar con respecto a su compañero y a los demás Profesionales –revela Leela con palabras muy cohesionadas, por lo que digiero el mensaje y luego muestro mi rostro de estupefacción.

- ¿Eso significa que…?

- ¡No! No significa nada aún –se corrige, jugando con mis pies que se acorralan en el borde de la cama-. Y Tamarin no tiene fama de eso.

Eso no me consuela. Ya caí muy bajo siendo la tributo cosechada sin ninguna opción aparente de ganar, ¿y ahora me dicen que tengo pocas posibilidades de contar con una mentora que compita por mí?

- Y además Finnick ya es suficiente para Darnell. El chico es muy orgulloso como para dejarse ayudar por una mujer. Creo que tiene un trauma irracional contra nosotras. Tamarin por más que pretenda hacer lo correcto no querrá entrometerse con los rencores de Finnick. Ya es incómodo que no esté Mags aquí, ella era la que nos cohesionaba a todos

Me doy cuenta en este instante de que Leela ha hablado de forma muy profesional y seria en los últimos minutos. Podría quedarse así, pero no asustarme como lo hizo antes.

- Mags es otra mentora, ganó hace mucho tiempo y tenía muchos trámites en el Capitolio como para hacer su trabajo este año. Finnick es muy apegado a ella desde que ganó gracias a su ayuda.

Creo que eso sí lo sé. Mags fue la mentora de Finnick Odair cuando ganó hace cinco años. Salieron ambos juntos a la entrevista en la celebración post-juegos.

- Te diré la verdad –comienza Leela nuevamente-. Yo creo que eres adorable, pero te vez un poco debilucha. Muestra que lo vales en el Capitolio si tienes las agallas y Tamarin no dejará tu lado.

Sonrío forzosamente. Nuevamente hacen alusión a mis supuestas facilidades en el entrenamiento cuando ni yo sé qué tan empolvadas están. De todas formas no se lo hago saber a Leela, sólo le agradezco.

- ¿Leela? ¿Puedo preguntarte algo? –digo temerosa. La duda me asalta la cabeza y creo que explotará si no me entero.

- Por supuesto cariño.

Respiro antes de formularla, ni yo sé cómo hacerla. Tampoco sé si Leela tendrá las facultades para responderla, pero debo intentarlo.

- ¿A quién le dispararon los Agentes de la Paz en el Edificio de Justicia, luego de la Cosecha?

Noto la reacción inmediata e incómoda de Leela, quien mira hacia todos lados de la habitación como buscando cámaras escondidas. Su rostro se pone serio, lo que me contagia lo que sea que esté sintiendo. ¿Es tan inadecuada la pregunta?

- Me temo que no lo sé Annie –dice aprensiva y colocando ambas manos sobre su regazo-. Y si lo supiera no podría decírtelo.

Mi decepción es palpable, pero no queda nada más que hacer. Algo me susurra que Leela tiene la información que quiero, pero no me lo está diciendo. Algo me dice que todos lo saben menos yo, y por macabro que sea, yo también quiero saberlo. ¿Qué pasa si era alguien que yo conocía? Tengo derecho a enterarme, más derecho que Leela por lo menos.

- Está bien, no importa.

La escolta se incorpora, como finiquitando el tema con esa acción y continúa insistiendo, ignorando la pequeña charla íntima de recién.

- Ya es muy tarde y la cena será pronto, prepárate –dice con una sonrisa que noto forzada.

- ¿Qué hora es? -¿Cuánto dormí? ¿Una hora? ¿Dos?

Leela busca un reloj con la mirada, y al no encontrarlo en una pared su vista se ilumina como si hubiera recordado las coordenadas de un tesoro. Busca en un bolsillo irreconocible entre los pliegues de su vestido un pequeño reloj dorado plegable.

- Las ocho y media –me informa volviendo a la voz estridente tan característica.

¿Ocho y media? Cuidaré la próxima vez no ponerme a hibernar.

* * *

6.

Encuentro el camino de vuelta al vagón principal y un funcionario me explica el camino hacia el comedor, que se encuentra a poca distancia. El rastro que la ducha caliente deja en mi cuerpo es reconfortante. También me cambié de ropa. Escogí una copia exacta del pantalón, al que le agarro cariño, pero esta vez escojo una polera amarillo brillante de manga tres cuartos. En los compartimientos posteriores encontré un depósito de felpudas pantuflas. Fue una odisea elegir entre eso.

Pero me siento de alguna forma renovada. Me limpié un poco y, gracias a las normas del universo, ya no recuerdo muy bien los sueños previos que tan acongojada me tuvieron durante la visita de Leela. Ahora sólo recuerdo la realidad, lo que no es lo ideal, pero mejor que tener una mezcla de imágenes inconexas que no dejan de atormentarte. He decidido ponerme al día y absorber todo lo que pueda sobre los juegos, al menos hasta que el efecto de la ducha se acabe.

Las puertas corredizas me revelan una habitación de inmensas proporciones a indumentaria similar a los demás, pero que aloja una mesa larga y muy bien cubierta, con varias sillas y un sillón combinado al papel mural de ciertos sectores. Los cuadros que adornan las paredes muestran imágenes algo abstractas de instantes de la naturaleza y de vez en cuando personas entre ella.

Leela, Finnick y Tamarin. Todos me sonríen. Leela con emoción de sobra, Tamarin lo justo y necesario como para no postular ilusiones y Finnick con algo de aprensión.

- Qué bueno que llegaste, Annie. Toma asiento –saluda la escolta señalando a una avox para que me corra la silla a un lado de mi mentora. Tamarin no voltea la cabeza cuando me siento, pero sí es quien inicia la conversación introductoria que me tiene como protagonista.

Ya vamos en mi familia cuando Darnell se presenta. La incomodidad me toma por sorpresa al no haber sopesado el hecho de que tenemos a personas en común. Me parece extraño hablar de Asher cuando su mejor amigo está delante. Aun siendo su hermana no me siento con las facultades.

Cortó la comunicación en ese momento, lo que no detiene a Finnick de iniciar una de reconocimiento a mi compañero tributo.

- Fui a la Academia Lugano –dice Darnell orgulloso demostrándolo con la muñequera respectiva con las líneas verdes y blancas. Finnick se interesa, al igual que Tamarin. El prestigio de ese lugar ayudará a Darnell.

- Pues entonces tenemos a un luchador experimentado entre nosotros –elogia Finnick haciendo un brindis a mi juicio innecesario.

Tamarin le sigue el juego y continúa.

- ¿A dónde fuiste tú, Annie?

Darnell y Finnick me lanzan ambas miradas idénticas que me dan la idea de ponerles una bolsa de plástico en la cabeza por un buen rato. Trago saliva antes de reponer.

- Fui a la Windsor desde pequeña –informo levantando el pecho y la nariz. No me molesto en revelar detalles de estadías y tiempos. No es necesario, lo que sea para que se detengan.

- Entonces creo que tenemos a dos luchadores, ¿no Finnick? –corrige Tamarin echándole una ojeada al rubio que no se molesta en mirarme a mí en el proceso.

Mi mentora sí que se ocupa de analizarme a fondo con esos ojos ámbares que ya comienzan a intimidarme. Siento su necesidad de que yo sea lo que prometo ser y mis interiores tiemblan como asediados por una tormenta.

Tengo que ser lo que a ella le convenga. La frase "dos por uno" revolotea por mi cabeza en ese intertanto.

Luego de la grandiosa comida y de los discursos de Leela acerca del Capitolio y de cuán prolijo debe ser nuestro comportamiento –se molesta en reiterárselo también a ambos mentores-, nos incorporamos para ir a ver el recuento de las Cosechas a la habitación contigua. En resumen, tenemos que ver a nuestros "aliados" y contendores venideros.

La televisión se revela entre la prominente pared de en frente cuando ya todos estamos alojados en nuestro asientos. Decido tomar un lado del sillón de cuero rosado en el que también se sienta Leela. Todos los demás toman asientos solitarios de los que protagonizas caras de concentración dignas de una carcajada.

- Analícenlos –Tamarin nos dice-. Las reacciones dicen mucho de una persona. En los próximos días compartirán mucho con todos ellos.

La imagen se alumbra mostrándonos a Caesar Flickerman, el hombre que se las da de entrevistador y presentador de los juegos desde hace años. Su cabello esta vez es negro azabache, al igual que sus cejas. El traje que usa no puede ser más rojo, algo en su apariencia le incomoda a mi vista.

- Ese se las trae, ¿no podía elegir algo menos… brillante? –comenta Tamarin moviéndose en su asiento.

- Igual te gustaba antes –encara Finnick con una risita femenina.

- Negativo.

Caesar habla con un tono demasiado fungido para mi gusto, y admito que sería el último hombre en la tierra que me llamaría la atención. Parece un camaleón con un síndrome extraño. Su sonrisa es terrorífica.

- Queridos y estimados televidentes, les damos una ojeada a las cosechas que se llevaron a cabo el día de hoy. Tienen chipe libre para juicios tempranos y opiniones parciales. La primera vista a sus tributos comienza en tres…

Me desconecto de la voz de Caesar y muchas cosas se me pasan por la cabeza. Pero la más importante… ¿éstos son los chicos con los que tendré que luchar en unos días? Por un minuto no quiero verlos.

Pero tengo que hacerlo. Las palabras de Tamarin son verdaderas.

Los Profesionales son los que me llaman la atención. En primer lugar, son todos voluntarios menos yo. En segundo, me intimidan, más de lo que esperaba. Comienzo a pensar por primera vez en mis opciones de no quedar en la alianza Profesional y tener que enfrentarme sola a los chicos que van surgiendo de a poco en la pantalla.

En el Uno se presentan una chica con el cabello negro y muy liso, quien se proclama como Angora Belze, junto con su compañero un poco muy estridente y notorio, un tal Gideon, quien tiene el cabello tan reluciente como Tamarin sólo que un poco más desordenado.

En el Distrito Dos me sorprende una chica muy baja de estatura que se desprende de la sección de diecisiete. Tiene los rulos rubios muy marcados y hasta media espalda. Su voz es inesperadamente grave y se hace llamar al escolta, quien no deja de observarla, como Malin, Malin Larkspur. La acompaña un chico enorme te tez oscura y cabello rapado casi por completo. Podría decir que él es el que me provoca más temor. Mide más de uno noventa por lo que veo, y su voz prominente y grave le da el aire de una caja de problemas.

Cuando llegamos al Distrito Cuatro noto la confusión al esperar tanto por el varón Voluntario, pero allí está Darnell para hacérselas con el título, mientras que yo me tomo una eternidad para llegar al escenario mientras me deshidrato con lágrimas. Me veo débil, inestable y poco prometedora. De todas formas no me culpo, no iba a reaccionar de otra forma.

De los otros distritos sólo me llaman la atención una chica del Seis con el cabello corto y ondulando, que mira a la cámara dolida, pero noto la pizca de luchadora en sus ojos azules como el cielo. Carolee, se llama Carolee. En el Distrito Siete hay un chico de trece años que no pretende de ninguna forma dejar su sección, planta gritos desesperados en el cielo mientras alguien más se desgarra detrás. Patea a todos los Agentes que se le acercan y en última instancia lo deben llevare entre cuatro al escenario. La chica de Nueve y el chico del Doce también hacen una buena impresión. No tengo mucho más que decir pues los Profesionales son los que se llevan la medalla de sobresalientes.

Respiro cuando la transmisión se corta con las palabras de Caesar Flickerman ovacionando a los valientes y reconfortando con el renombre a quienes fueron elegidos. No distingo ni una gota de empatía en su expresión.

- Aquí los tienen, mañana los podrán ver en persona. –Tamarin se incorpora y los demás la seguimos. Tengo que estirarme para despojarme de la tensión que significó ver todo esto.

- Interesantes, pero me intimidan los del Uno y el Dos –comenta Finnick, haciendo eco a mis pensamientos.

- Es por eso que ustedes también tienen que intimidar –asegura la chica, observándonos a mí y a Darnell por separado-. Pero no dejen el encanto fuera, los Patrocinadores y el público buscan más que simples asesinos a sangre fría. Quieren un personaje que los represente en todos los sentidos.

Un nuevo escalofrío de inseguridad me recorre por completo. No estoy lista ni para una competencia Romana ni para un concurso de belleza.


End file.
